How Santiago Sees It: So Random Edition
by SparkleInTheSun
Summary: Santiago takes a look around the set of So Random, with a guest star appearance from the one and only, Chad Dylan Cooper. What will he find?


**Disclaimer: I own everything, really. And Carrie does, we actually own the world. We just haven't told you yet. **

**A/N: This is linked to SonnyCentral's 'How Santiago Sees It: MacKenzie Falls Edition' **

**Go read that if you haven't already!**

**~ How Santiago Sees It ~ **

**  
~ So Random Edition ~ **

**- - - - - - **

Staring: _the stars of So Random._

And **special guest star: **_Chad Dylan Cooper_

_- - - - - - - - _

"I am Santiago Heraldo, leading reporter for Tween Weekly TV. I am here today to take you behind the scenes of So Random, so you can meet the stars. Also... we may do a little more snooping too."

As I walk behind the set, curiosity bubbles inside of me. My first item of gossip lies with Tawni Hart as I watch her poke at the food on the table, her cell phone held tight to her ear as she yaps away at the poor person on the other end of the phone.

I watch her as she hangs up the phone, it's time to start the interview process. "Hello Tawni Hart," I greet.

"Santiago Heraldo, what do you think you're doing here?" She rolls her eyes, looking back down at the food in a silly attempt to ignore me, because she of all people should know that **nobody **ignores me; Santiago Heraldo.

She rolls her eyes again before I can even answer as she settles on a piece of fruit and walks off, "Come to ruin another life?" I take a deep breath, resisting the urge to roll my own eyes as I follow her,

"I don't ruin lives Tawni, I do my job, which is stating the truth." I really don't see why these celebrities have such a huge problem with me revealing their little life facts, if they didn't want to me to say anything about them.. don't do anything, but then that would be boring for me.

"Whatever," Was her response as I started to walk off,

"Yes, whatever Tawni, I'm going to talk to Nico about your recent bout of boyfriends since you broke his heart." I winked at her before quickly walking off, ignoring her protests as she stomped her foot and screamed my name. _All in a days work._

- - - - - - - -

I carry on walking around the set, looking in a few doors here and there before coming across Nico and Grady, joking around like the stupid children I am convinced they really are. I swear my pet hamster has more brains than the two of these put together.

I smile as best I can before walking in, winking at the camera behind me, my smile only growing wider when they finally look up from whatever it is they are fighting about and stare at me.

"What do you want?" Oh don't you just love the reactions I get? I sigh and sit down on the couch, staring at the both of them for a moment before looking at Nico, "Any broken hearts recently?" I wink at him before looking at Grady too, a rush of unnatural anger turning up on his baby face.

"Any gossip on anyone around her? Come on guys, you can tell me anything." I wink at them, giving Nico a little nudge as his glare grows, I sigh, already knowing I'm not going to get anything from this pair of morons.

"I'm off now," I give them my signature wink before quickly leaving their stinking dressing room, rolling my eyes at the camera before walking through the hallway, looking for someone else to harass; in the nicest way possible of course.

I grin when I come across little Zora, walking over to her, watching her set some weird experiment up as she usually is. I cough behind her, letting her know someone is there as she turns around, her eyes growing wide before turning back.

"Oh come on Zora, there has to be something." I start, sitting down on a seat before looking at her as she shrugs, "What do you want to know?" Her eyes are accusing as I shake my head and shrug,

"Whatever you want to tell me." She looks from me to the camera for a second and shrugs, "There's nothing to tell."

"I'm sure there is.. come on.. secret relationships?" Of course, I already know about Chad and Sonny but I'm waiting for the right moment to publish about them, the right time being when I know something more about the little 'Sunny' girl from Wisconsin.

"Sonny and Chad have been looking at each other weirdly.." I smile at her and shrug, "What do you mean?" I know exactly what she means, but anything to get gossip.

"I don't know.. Sonny won't say anything horrible about him lately and he spends a lot of time in her dressing room and hanging around with us." I nod, patting her on the head as I walk away, thanking her before slipping out.

- - - - - -

It takes me a while before I manage to find Chad and Sonny, the two of them making out (**again) **in his dressing room, I roll my eyes and laugh at the thought of them getting caught twice by me.. but this time in a bit of a predicament..

I get my camera out before announcing my arrival, knowing that this will be the one for the magazine cover, the one that will ruin Sonny's innocent reputation.

"Well, well, well.. what do we have here?" I smirk at the two of them, rolling my eyes when Chad touches his hair once more, complaining about it not being perfect enough for photo time.

I watch them argue one more time, jotting some notes down in my notebook before walking off, ignoring Chad's screams of protest again, going on and on about revenge, revenge that he will never get.

SANTIAGO OUT!


End file.
